Ice Heart : The Village
by Iceheart52
Summary: In a country far away from the great kingdom.A boy with great hope that seeks peace and ready to fight the dark,But this boy  needs someone to help him on his journey,The story begins in a city named 'Kolan'.


Episode one : The village -

In a country far away from the great kingdom.A boy with great hope that seeks peace and ready to fight the dark,But this boy needs someone to help him on his journey,The story begins in a city named 'Kolan'.

In the forest of Kolan,A boy in the age of 16 named 'Roi' with a brown hair walked through the forest with a hourse he rented and then he Whined loudly.

"I should never rented this hourse,It costed me alot of money" the hourse then heared him and whispered in his self "I heared that lad.." and the hourse stopped,Roi looked to his hourse once again only to find him asleep and yelled "Don't sleep!" and the hourse just kept ignoring him and then Roi sighed.

time passed while Roi kept trying to wake him up but it was useless and said "Old damn donkey" And the hourse opened his eyes suddenly that freaked out the hell of Roi and told him self "Ok,Thats it!" The Hourse kicked his foot in the air and Ran around trying to make Roi fall and with a sudden kick Roy fell into the ground,The hourse ran away and roi cried out loudly "Why the hell did I rented this hourse!" and he started to stomp the ground and then sighed "That owner better pay my back.."

Roi walked by him self through the forest checking his map to see if he's in the right track to the village,He grinned when he saw where the village is in his map "Iam here",He walked few steps then he saw the village from a high ground and he looked down and noticed "Oh,Iam in a hill" Roi hated to get on a long road to go down to the village and a Light bulb Appered at the top of his head for a idea to come into his head,He climbed a tree to cut down a big leaf so he can slide down from the hill,He walked to the cliff getting ready to slide but suddenly he tripped and silde down without the leaf and started to yell:

"Bad idea,Bad idea,Bad idea!"

He was dizzy and hurt as hell when he reached the ground and said "I should have chosed the safe road"

Roi reached the town and sighed "Finally",The town seemed to be small and beutifull at the same time,Roi walked through the town checking the place and saw kids playing and men trading and a group of people was talking and laughing,Roi said:

"Huh Wierd...Everyone is postive and happy around here" And he smilled widely "And that's only making me happier"

He opened a door of an inn and entered while everyone was looking at him and whispering,Roi started to blink in wonder why were they whispering about him,He reached the bar of the inn and talked to a man with a long beard,He seemed friendly to him.

The man said while smiling "Hello there,Can i help you in something?" and Roi replied "Yeah,I would like to rent a room for a one night please" the man nodded and roi gave him a small amount of money and then the man lead him to his room,When they reached the room the man said "Oh and by the way,The name is Jack" and roi smiled and said "It's nice to meet you Jack".

Roi was tierd as he crawled to his bed,Roi almost forgot the reason he came to the town and said "I hope some people agree to help me in my journey tommorow" and he slept.

Roi woke up and get dressed and ran to the bar to eat some breakfest,While he is eating he saw a wierd looking man staring at him and it gave Roi some creeps,The man walked to Roi while grabbing a huge hammer ready to smash anything in sight,When he reached Roi he said "Hey are you the new kid in town? Roi kept ignoring him while drinking his milk and oh boy that pissed the man so good "Hey I'am talking to you!" and smashed the table that roi was sitting in,Jack came to them and Said " Please calm down gentlmen" The man hit Jack in his stomach sending him flying to the bar,Roi was angry to see jack being hurt by anyone so he stand up and said "Who are you?" the man stode proudly while saying his name "Gon Headsmasher".

Gon and Roi stode for some moments staring hatefull stares at each other and gon suddenlt yelled out "I came to challenge you in a duel! to prove that your place is not in this town! Roi closed his eyes and said "Is that it? you came here hurted the man for a duel? Gon laughed for some moments at Roy's answer and yelled "Enough talk! Let's fight!" and Gon charged At Roi with his great hammer to strike him with full force but Roi doged it and punched with his hands at his guts and yelled "That's for hurting my friend" and jumped to avoid gon's second swipe and punched him at his face "And that's for unwellcoming new people in the town" and Roi slided between his legs and grabbed a big chair behind him to throw it at gon's back,Gon yelled in pain at Roi's attacks and fell to the ground and said "Iam...No..Match..for him"

After that Roi walked to check on Jack if he is ok,He helped Jack to get up and said "He is a big guy for nothing huh?"  
>Jack chuckled at that and said:<p>

"Thank you for teaching a lesson to the gank leader"  
>"Really? I guess at the way he acts and looks"<p>

Roi made a quick goodbye at Jack and said "Until next time!"

Roi walked through the town looking for someone to help him in his journey,Someone caught his sight,A beutifull young woman at the same age of him had a long dark brown hair but the woman was bullied with some men and they started to throw mud at her and the woman started to say:  
>"No please no-Argh!" Roi was angry and thought to his self "How could they hurt someone so beutifull?" and he heared the men started to yell at her<p>

"Die Crismon demon!""Go to hell!""You are not allowed to live here!"

Roi went to the woman without a second thought and stood infront of her and said "Are you ok?" The woman looked at him and said "Yes" The men yelled at Roi "Move! Or we will throw at you aswell!" Roi gave them a stare that made feel a great dark aura and all of them ran away in fear.  
>Roi started to clean the woman out of mud with his clothes and she said "Thank you...For helping me back there" He looked at her and said "No need to thank me,Those men were hurting you anyway" The woman looked sad for a moment when he said that.<p>

"Do you know the reason why were they hurting me?

"Well I don't care because it's wrong to hurt a beutiful woman" she blushed at that.

And Roi just remebered and slaped his head "Oh and the name is Roi" as he grinned.

"O-Oh silly me,Lianna" they shaked hands.

`"Lianna huh? well that's a nice name"

-  
>{End of episode '1' I hope you enjoyed 'Ice Heart' :D} and Oh for further details:<br>Roy has brown hair straight and blue eyes,Lianna has red hair and green eyes.


End file.
